The Beginning of Forever
by Mrs. Agget
Summary: Edward proposes to Jasper. AH


**AN: Hey! I have been reading Edward/Jasper for a long time and I finally have the guts to post this one shot I wrote MONTHS ago. LOL I hope you enjoy it! It's all in EPOV.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING of Edward, Jasper, or any of the Twilight universe! All the kudos go to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**The Beginning of Forever**

I stepped into the bathroom one last time to check my appearance. I had showered, shaved, and dressed in Jasper's favorite outfit. It was a white linen button down, tucked in, unbuttoned almost halfway. I didn't roll the sleeves up as I usually did; I left them down on my arms with the cuffs undone. Completing my outfit were my black denim skinny jeans, which left almost nothing to the imagination. They weren't my favorite jeans in the world but Jasper loved them, so I wore them for him. Oh yeah, and I was barefoot. For some weird damn reason, Jasper liked my feet. I ran my hand through my hair and, like always, it fell into its usual disarray. As satisfied with the way I looked as I was gonna get, I went back into the living room to check one more time that everything was in place.

I looked around the living room at the log walls and shiny cherry wood floors. I loved this little log cabin. I had it built while I was in college so I could move in after I graduated and begin my writing career. That was four years ago. It was only the past six months that I was blessed enough to have Jasper call the cabin home too.

Walking around the living room, I put a couple more logs on the fire to make sure it would burn for a good while. Then I made sure the soft down comforter from our king sized bed was straight where it lay on the large rug in front of the fireplace. I had tossed the pillows from our bed as well as the pillows from the sofa onto it.

In the center of the coffee table sat Alice's stainless steel champagne bucket filled with ice and a bottle of Jaspers favorite champagne. Two crystal champagne flutes sat next to the bucket. Also gracing the coffee table was a large vase filled with yellow tulips and violets. The yellow tulips meant "hopelessly in love" and the violets meant "faithfulness" and those were definitely what I wanted to convey to Jasper tonight.

Just a little way to the left of the big rug sat my piano. That instrument was my pride and joy. I loved it . I had a vase of yellow tulips and violets on top of it as well. The song I had composed on the piano ran through my mind. Once, while Jasper was away on business, I had sat at the piano and thought about him and what he meant to me. Then when I put my fingers on the keys, it was like they had a mind of their own. They moved confidently and without falter. When I finally stopped playing, I knew I had to put the music to paper, so I did. I hid it so Jasper wouldn't find it, as I wanted to gift it to him at a later time.

Satisfied with the way the room looked, I sat on the sofa to wait for Jasper to get home. My thoughts turned to the day I had asked Jasper to be my boyfriend. It was one year ago today. We had dated for three months before that. I had cooked him dinner that night, and he said he loved it and that he was touched that I would do that for him. I had smiled and thanked him and took him to the sofa where we proceeded to make out. Then, when he decided he should go home or he wouldn't get to work on time the next day, I reluctantly led him to the front door. After a heated kiss, I asked him to be my boyfriend. He answered by attacking my mouth with his, whispering the word "yes" over and over against my lips. I _really _wanted him to stay, but I told him I would see him the next day and that I didn't want my _boyfriend_ to be late for work. He kissed me then left, smiling like he had won the lottery.

I caught myself smiling at the memory, but then my trance was broken as I heard the key in the front door. I stood up, wiping my suddenly sweaty hands on my jeans, and leant against the back of the sofa, crossing my ankles.

"Edward?" Jasper called, dropping his keys on the table by the front door. "Where are you?" I could hear him walking towards the living room. My heart sped up.

"Why are all the lights - " Jasper started, but stopped as he saw me leaning against the sofa. He dropped his messenger bag on the floor and stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

He looked like a fish out of water and I had to fight the urge to laugh. I motioned for him to come closer and he did, finally closing his mouth. He looked around the living room then back at me. "What's all this?" he asked with a small smile.

I reached out and pulled him into my arms. He stuck his nose in the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply. "Mmm," he breathed. I took his face in my hands. "This is a surprise for you," I said, and brushed my lips against his. "Go shower, then come back to me. I will be waiting right here for you." I kissed him softly and let his face go. Without a word, Jasper was gone. I don't think I've ever seen him move so fast. I sat on the arm of the couch and waited for him to return.

When I heard the shower in our room turn off, I went to pour us a glass of champagne. I stood back at the couch, holding the two glasses. Jasper came in then, looking all kinds of sexy in his favorite faded jeans and no shirt. My breath caught in my throat as he sauntered to me. I grinned at him. "Follow me," I told him in a low voice and led him to the blanket on the floor. We sat Indian style, facing each other.

"Champagne?" I asked, lifting one eyebrow and holding a glass out to Jasper. He took it with a smile. "Thanks, babe," he said, then took a sip. He smiled. "My favorite," he said, then gestured around at the room. "So what's this all about?"

I scooted closer to him and trailed my finger down his chest. "One year ago tonight, love, you became my boyfriend," I told him softly, still stroking his chest with my finger. "I wanted to surprise you with this." I leaned in and kissed his lips gently, then pulled back and lifted my glass up. "To us, Jasper," I said. "I am so glad you agreed to be with me last year."

"Me too," Jasper whispered, touched his glass to mine, and we both drained our glasses. I poured us more and Jasper drained his again. I chuckled, took a long drink of mine, then sat our glasses on the coffee table.

Scooting even closer to Jasper, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his neck, breathing him in. He smelled wonderful. I started pressing soft chaste kisses against his neck and up under his ear. He enveloped me in his strong arms. I flicked his earlobe with my tongue then sucked lightly on his neck. His breathing sped up a little. "Edward," he breathed, "you know that drives me crazy."

I smiled against his neck and moved down to his chest. I pressed open mouthed kisses across his chest from one nipple to the other. Then I briefly sucked on each nipple in turn. They pebbled in my mouth and Jasper twisted his hands in my hair. "God, babe," he rasped out, "your mouth feels so fucking good on me."

"Really?" I breathed against his chest. "I'll remember that." I brought my face up to his and he smiled lazily at me, his eyes hooded with desire. "Come here, babe," he said, took my face in his hands, and kissed my softly and slowly. I pressed my mouth harder against his and gently sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. He tasted like champagne. "Mmm," I hummed against his mouth. "You taste good, love."

Jasper moaned softly against my mouth and began kissing me in earnest. I opened my mouth against his and our tongues met, caressing each other slowly. The kiss was full of love and adoration. After a minute, I reluctantly pulled away, leaning my forehead against his. We were both panting softly. "I have another surprise for you, love," I said. "Come with me."

I pulled Jasper to his feet and led him over to the piano. "Sit," I instructed, and he sat on the piano bench, looking a little confused. I sat next to him and placed my hands lightly on the keys. "This is called 'For Jasper'," I said, winking at Jasper and looked down at my fingers on the keys. I hoped he liked it. Taking a deep breath, I began to play.

All nervousness left me as I played Jasper's song. Like the first time I played it, my fingers moved of their own accord and were playing flawlessly. The emotions from the music filling the room were almost palpable. I could feel the love in the room and I hoped Jasper could, too.

Slowly, the song came to a close, and when the last note faded completely, it was silent. I turned to Jasper and was surprised to see his face in his hands and his shoulders shaking gently. I was suddenly alarmed. Did he not like it? I had to know why he was upset and I touched his shoulder lightly. "Jasper?" I asked hesitantly. "Are you alright? What's wrong, love? Please talk to me."

Jasper looked up at me, tears falling down his cheeks. I reached over and wiped them away with my thumbs. "Jasper, please," I pleaded. "What is it?" I held his face in my hands, stroking his cheekbones with my thumbs.

"You - wrote that - for _me_?" Jasper choked out in a whisper.

I smiled at him. "Yes, love," I answered. "I wanted to give you something from my heart, something only I could give, because I want you to know how much I love you."

Suddenly I was in Jaspers arms and he was pressing kisses everywhere. My face, neck, throat, and collarbones. He was mumbling in between kisses. "That was - " kiss "the most - " kiss "incredible thing - " kiss "I've ever heard." He buried his face against my neck. "Thank you, babe," he breathed. "I love you, _I love you_." He kissed my neck, sucking gently.

Jasper surprised me so much with his reaction to me playing his song, my emotions were suddenly everywhere. My eyes teared up and I thought my heart was going to explode with the love I felt for him. I couldn't take it anymore. "Jasper," I breathed.

"Hmm?" he hummed against my neck and I couldn't help it, I moaned softly. "Jasper," I panted as he licked my earlobe. I closed my eyes. "Will you - ungh -" I groaned as he bit my earlobe then licked behind my ear. "Jasper," I moaned softly, then gasped as Jasper nipped my collarbone. "What, babe?" he murmured against my skin then looked up at me. We were both breathing hard. "Jasper," I breathed, taking his face in my hands again. "Will you be my husband? There's no way I can live my life without you. I love you so fucking much, it _hurts_. I want to be the one you call yours when we're old and crippled. I--" Jasper interrupted my rambling by putting two fingers against my lips. "Edward," he chuckled softly, "shut the fuck up and kiss the man you're gonna marry."

My eyes widened a little. "Is that a yes?" I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. "You'll marry me?"

"Yes, Edward, I will marry--"

I cut off Jaspers words with a searing kiss. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and I sucked on it greedily. He growled into my mouth and I reluctantly broke the kiss. "Jasper, wait," I breathed against his lips, reaching behind my music book. I pulled out a small velvet box and leaned back, holding it out to Jasper. His eyes widened slightly and he took the box from my hand. His hand was shaking as he opened the box, revealing two rings. They were made of white gold and edged with thin strips of onyx.

Jasper's breath hitched. "Oh, God, Edward," he said softly, his sparkling blue eyes moving from the rings to me. "These are so beautiful."

I chuckled softly and took one of the rings out of the box. "I think so, too. Give me your hand, love."

Jasper held out his left hand to me and I took it in my left hand. "This ring has my name in it, Jasper," I told him. "I wanted to have it engraved in the ring so we will always be together, even if we're apart. There is nothing at all that is as important to me in this life as you. I will spend every day of forever loving you. So, will you accept my ring and become my husband?"

I took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that were coursing slowly down Jasper's face. He nodded his head once, whispering "yes". I beamed at him, showed him the engraving on the inside of the ring, then slid it onto his finger.

Before I could kiss him, however, he snagged the other ring from the box and switched our hands so he was holding my left. He looked at the engraving of his name on the inside, smiled softly, and slid the ring on my finger.

I then attacked his mouth with mine and his hands found their way to my shirt. He pulled it out of my jeans and pulled it open, scattering buttons everywhere. I wound my arms around his neck and pushed my tongue into his mouth. He sucked on my tongue, pushing my shirt off of my shoulders.

Breaking off our kiss, I stood in front of Jasper and shrugged my shoulders until my shirt fell to the floor. Then I straddled him on my piano bench, sitting on his lap. I could feel his erection against my ass and I put my arms around Jasper's neck, pulling him to me until our chests touched. He groaned and let his head fall back. I licked up the column of his throat, over his Adam's apple, which I briefly sucked, then nipped at his chin with my teeth. "Holy _shit_, Edward," Jasper panted, and I wiggled my ass against his hardness. He gasped and surprised me by putting his hands under my ass and standing up with me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked us back over to the blanket by the fire.

Jasper sat down on the blanket with me still wrapped around him. I was busy kissing and sucking on his jaw and earlobe. I was vaguely aware of Jasper's dick against my ass and my own rapidly becoming painful hard on. Damn skinny jeans, they were _killing_ me!

I reluctantly pulled back from Jasper and looked into his shining blue eyes, which were darkened with desire. "Jasper, love," I said with a small smile, "as much as I am enjoying myself right now, I have to get out of these tight ass jeans. They're _hurting_ me." I gave him a meaningful look and his eyes traveled down to the bulge in my pants, followed by his hand. "You mean _this_?" he asked in a playful tone and squeezed me gently.

I threw my head back. "Jasper--" I groaned, clutching his shoulders as he continued to palm me slowly. I started to pant and let my head fall forward. Jasper's hand on me felt amazing, but I knew these damn pants had to go _now_, or else I was gonna be useless tonight.

Quickly, I moved away from Jasper and when I looked at him, he was fucking _smirking_ at me. I raised my eyebrows. "Jasper Whitlock, did you just fucking _smirk_ at me?"

Jasper leaned back, propping himself on pillows, with a smug ass look on his face. "Sure did, babe," he drawled at me.

Oh. My. God. That was so fucking hot! I thought I was gonna come right then. I started to make my way back over to Jasper, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. "You, my love," I told him in a low, threatening tone, "will regret that." Jaspers eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as I shoved my jeans down to my knees and my aching cock sprang free.

Jasper sucked in a breath and quickly shed his own jeans. "Holy fuck, get your ass over here, beautiful," he said huskily and ran a finger up and down his own rigid length. Watching Jasper touch himself made my blood boil. My breathing sped up as I kicked my jeans off and, without warning, laid down on top of him. He gasped at my sudden move. I attacked his neck, licking, sucking, and nipping. He chuckled underneath me. "Eager much?" he teased and I used my hands to prop myself up so I could see his face. He was fucking smirking _again_. I kissed him hard, my tongue demanding entrance. He gave it and I tilted my head sideways so I could reach every space possible in his mouth. He was doing the same to me and I rolled my hips against his. He broke our kiss and groaned in my ear. "God, Edward, you feel so good," he breathed, and kissed my neck, sucking lightly.

I rolled my hips again and Jasper bucked up against me. "Jasper--" I groaned against his shoulder, "I love you." I scooted down just a little and started pressing open mouthed kisses across his collarbone and chest, paying special attention to his nipples, which I grazed lightly with my teeth. Jasper's hands fisted my hair, and he hissed at the sensations. "Yes, babe--ungh--_yes_," he panted, and I scooted down a little more. I continued my kisses down his stomach, along the trail of soft, light hair. I dipped my tongue into his navel briefly then continued my journey down to his magnificent cock. It was so hard, I could practically _see_ it pulsing for me.

Slowly, I drug my tongue up his shaft. When I got to the head, I flicked it a few times with my tongue then licked across the tip. I looked up at Jasper. He was breathing hard, his eyes hooded. He whispered my name and pinched his nipple. God, what a turn on. Never taking my eyes from his, I took his head into my mouth and sucked gently. He moaned loudly. I let him go and spoke to him, accenting each word with a quick lick to his head. "You. Taste. Absolutely. Sinful. Love."

Jasper cried out softly. "Please, babe--more. _Please_," he pleaded and I couldn't deny him any longer. I suddenly took his whole length into my mouth, sucking lightly on my way back up. I let him go completely before taking him all the way in again. I continued this slow and steady rhythm as Jasper writhed and clutched the pillows. He was making this low grunting noise every time I would go down and I think that noise alone could make me come. I let go of his hip to take my own cock in hand for some much needed friction.

Suddenly I was being turned over and Jasper pinned my hands above my head. "Uh uh," he said in my ear, nipping it lightly. "The only pleasure you get tonight is from _me_. Now, where's the lube?"

"Under the coffee table," I breathed and watched as Jasper sat up, his ass on my thighs. He reached over, grabbed the bottle, and warmed some on his hands. Then, he took both our cocks in one of his hands and started to stroke slowly. It felt sublime, and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my lips. "God, love, that's so _good_." I leaned my head back into the pillows and closed my eyes, giving in to the awesome sensations Jasper was giving me. The feeling of our cocks sliding together was almost more than I could bear. That feeling along with Jasper's soft moans and rocking hips nearly took me over.

"Jasper--" I panted, "you have to--ungh--stop."

Jasper's hand stilled and he leaned down to me. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked me, panting slightly. I looked in his eyes and the lust that was there moments ago was replaced with concern. God, I loved him. "There's nothing wrong at _all_, love," I told him, smiling. "I had to make you stop because if you had kept on, I would have come." I paused and kissed him softly. "And as much as I would like to come with your hands on me, I _really_ want to make love to you."

Jasper leaned down and kissed along my jaw. "In that case, baby, what are you waitin' on? I would _love_ for my fiance to make love to me." He kissed my jaw line again, making his way to my mouth. I kissed him deeply for a moment then pulled away slowly, sucking his bottom lip. "I want to see your face when I make love to you," I whispered, caressing his face. "Get on your back for me, baby."

Jasper moved off of me and went about settling himself on the pillows. I grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom from under the coffee table and laid them within reach. Then, I focused only on Jasper. I started at his feet, and worked my way up, kissing, licking, and sucking gently. Jasper's soft moans and whimpers at my ministrations were nothing compared to the deep, throaty cry he gave when I took his cock in my mouth, all the way to the base. I sucked fast and hard, him bucking up into me then I let him go quickly and continued my way up his body. By the time I made it up to his neck, he was practically hyperventilating. "Edward," he breathed as I sucked on his neck, "please, God, babe, I can't take anymore teasin'." He whimpered as I bit his neck. "What do you want, love?" I whispered in his ear. "Please, Edward, make love to me," Jasper breathed. I looked at him then, seeing the need in his eyes, and kissed him gently. "As you wish, my love."

He opened his legs for me and I knelt in between them. I leaned over and softly kissed him. Starting at his hair, I slowly ran my hands over every inch of his body, trying to relax him. His eyes rolled back a little and he closed his eyes. I then gripped his hips and lifted him so his ass rested on my thighs. He immediately rested his calves on my shoulders.

I grabbed the lube and put a generous amount in my hands. I damn sure wasn't gonna risk hurting him. I warmed the lube in my hands and took his cock in one hand and mine in the other. He gasped in pleasure as I stroked us both in unison. After a moment, I let myself go and with my still slick hand, I massaged Jasper's tight entrance. I slowly pushed in a finger and moved it in and out carefully. Soon after, I added another finger and his hips bucked against my hand. "Edward," Jasper breathed, sighing.

"Yes, Jasper?" I asked while continuing to prepare him. I turned my head and kissed his calf. I then kissed his other calf while pushing in a third finger. Jasper groaned, thrusting up to meet my hand. I started pumping him faster and he reached for the hand that was still stroking his cock. "Uh uh, Jasper," I told him, repeating his earlier words to me earlier. "The only pleasure you get tonight is from me." Jasper ran his hands through his hair, arching his back. "Please, Edward--" he whispered.

I removed my fingers and let go of his cock. He watched me as I opened a condom and rolled it on. I then poured a little more lube on my hand and stroked myself a couple of times. Then I looked at my beautiful lover in front of me. He was flushed and breathing hard, glistening with sweat. He took my breath away and I felt my heart swell again with the thought that he was going to be mine forever. Right at this moment, I was in Heaven.

Leaning over Jasper, I kissed his chest as I positioned myself at his entrance. Pushing in slowly, I continued to kiss his chest and neck. Inch by inch, I filled my love, pausing to let him adjust to me. "Oh, God, Jasper," I moaned against his skin, "you feel _so_ good."

"_Yes_," Jasper breathed, and I started thrusting slowly, reverently, enjoying the feel of Jasper's tight heat around me and his cock between our stomachs. Jasper groaned his pleasure every time my hips met his, and I looked into his face. "Jasper--" I panted, "I love you--with everything--I am--" A loud moan escaped me and I sped up my thrusting. His hips came up, meeting mine, thrust for thrust. "Love--you--forever--" he grunted out, licking his lips. That was nearly my undoing and I sped up again, lifting his ass a little so I could go deeper. Jasper stroked his cock, crying out. "So close!"

At Jasper's cry, I felt my balls tighten and my rhythm became erratic. "Oh God!" I cried. "Gonna come!"

"God, yes!" Jasper yelled. "Come, Edward! Oh fuck!"

I leaned over Jasper and screamed his name as I came _hard_. I felt Jasper empty himself in long, thick spurts over our stomachs and chests. "Oh my God, Jasper," I breathed as he slid his calves off my shoulders, resting his feet on the floor. "Yeah," he said with a lazy smile. I gripped the base of my dick and pulled out of Jasper. "I'll be right back, love," I told him and I stood and went into the bathroom. I disposed of the condom and cleaned myself up. Then I wet a hand towel and went back out to Jasper. He was laying with his hands clasped behind his head and his eyes were closed. He looked completely relaxed.

Smiling to myself, I went and sat next to him. I pushed his damp curls off of his forehead and he looked at me. "Thank you, Edward. That was so--"

I chuckled and began to lovingly wipe him off with the wet towel. "Amazing? Wonderful? Satisfying?" I smirked at him. "_Phenomenal_?" I asked. "Yeah," he said with a heavy sigh. "All that."

I laughed softly and kissed Jasper lazily, then took the towel to the bathroom hamper. When I got back, Jasper was drinking another glass of champagne and he had topped mine off. I sat next to him and drained my glass. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Thirsty?" he quipped. "Yeah," I answered, pushing his hair behind his ear, smirking. "There's something about sex with my beautiful fiance that leaves me parched. I think it's because he's so damn _hot_." I grinned, looking over at him. His cheeks were pink. "Are you _blushing_, Jasper Whitlock?" I asked, incredulous.

Jasper nodded, looking up at me. "Maybe a little," he said. "I just realized the--enormity-- of tonight." He took my hand.

I frowned. "What do you mean?" I started to get nervous. Was he saying that he got caught up in the moment and said yes to me without thinking?! Oh, God, I hope not! "Jasper," I said in almost a whisper, "did I go too fast? By asking you to marry me?" I looked down at the floor, my heart threatening to break.

"Look up here at me, babe," Jasper said after a few seconds. "I want to see your gorgeous eyes when I tell you this."

I was starting to feel numb. I looked up at Jasper. "Edward, you did _not _go too fast by asking me to marry you. As a matter of fact, I have been dreaming about it for months," he told me, cupping my chin in his hand. "I will be honored to become your husband. And just so you know, beautiful, I'm taking your last name. I _want _to be Jasper Cullen."

My eyes teared up and I don't think I could have smiled any bigger. I suddenly attacked Jasper, pushing him back onto the pillows and covering his body with mine. I kissed him all over his face and neck, my tears falling freely. He laughed and it was music to my ears. "Edward, what's all this for?" he asked me, still smiling. I looked at him. "Are you serious, Jasper? You want to take my name?"

"Yeah," he answered, caressing my face with his finger. "When I marry you, I want to leave everything Whitlock behind. I'm letting everything go. My shitty past and bad memories--I'm forgetting it all because all I want to focus on is me and you. We will make new memories every day, babe, and I will hold those memories in my heart for the rest of my life with you. I _love_ you, Edward."

I thought my heart was going to explode with the happiness and love I felt. I suddenly attacked Jasper's mouth with mine, tilting my head so I could push my tongue into his mouth. He caressed my tongue with his and I moaned throatily into his mouth. After a moment, he pulled away and started kissing down my neck. He rolled us over and ground his hips into mine. "Jasper!" I cried, not able to help myself. I grabbed handfuls of his ass, pulling him as close to me as possible.

"What, beautiful?" Jasper murmured against my neck, biting it gently. My breath caught in my throat. "Jas--" I choked, groaning.

Jasper moved his head to my chest, kissing on the way. He then looked up at me, his eyes flashing with want. "Oh," he said in a seductive tone. "You like it when I bite you, babe?" He smirked and I nodded, panting with anticipation. He leaned down and made a show of taking my nipple in his teeth, biting gently then sucking it hard. It felt so good, I thought I would never make it to the sex before I came. He looked up at me. "Like that?" he whispered, then started kissing his way over to my other nipple. All throughout his ministrations on my upper body, he did not stop rolling his hips into mine, and I matched his rhythm.

"God, love," I breathed. "You keep that up and you're gonna make me come," I whimpered as he licked my nipple.

"Really?" he purred against my skin then sucked my nipple into his warm mouth. I arched my back against him, my hands fisted in his hair, moaning. Then suddenly he bit down, rolling my hard nipple between his teeth. That felt amazing, and unbelievably, I felt my balls tighten. "Jasper!" I cried. "I'm close--"

Jasper groaned against my chest, moving his mouth back over to my other nipple. He also started rolling his hips harder and faster against mine. I tried to move with him but I was completely paralyzed. I knew he was gonna make me come - I could feel it. I was almost there and I threw my head back, pushing his head against my chest with my hands still in his hair.

Jasper licked from my chest all the way up to my Adam's apple and he kissed it once, twice, then grazed it with his teeth. His hips pounded into mine and my eyes rolled back. I was floating on the edge, dizzy with the feeling. He scraped his teeth across my Adam's apple again, a little harder, then bit it gently. And I went over. My whole body shook as I screamed out my moans, my come spurting out over mine and Jasper's cocks and stomachs. I tried not to move, but my body jerked occasionally with the aftershocks of what I knew to be the best orgasm of my life.

Moving to lay next to me, Jasper gently caressed my face with the tips of his fingers while I came down from my high. After a few moments, I opened my eyes and looked over to see him grinning. "What?" I asked quietly, starting to feel a little embarrassed.

"I have never seen you come undone like that, babe," Jasper answered. "I like that I caused it. You were so beautiful screaming like that, and I'll never forget it."

I put my hand on the back of his head and pulled him down so I could kiss him. My kisses were gentle and loving and I pulled away after a moment, pressing my forehead to his. "Thank you, my love," I whispered. "Thank you for loving me like you do and for agreeing to be my husband. I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Edward, and you're welcome," Jasper answered. "Will you shower with me?"

I nodded and we made our way into the shower. We washed each others hair and bodies, occasionally stealing sweet kisses. When we were clean, I dropped to my knees and took Jasper into my mouth, determined to make him 'come undone' like he did me. He did not disappoint, and I gladly swallowed all he had to give me. Then, we dried each other and went back to our blanket where we laid down and snuggled into each other. I pulled the sheets that I had placed at the foot of the blanket earlier over us. Lying there, with Jasper in my arms, his head on my chest, I ran my fingers through his damp hair, feeling completely satisfied and loved. The ring on my left hand shone in the firelight, and I smiled.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Penny**


End file.
